Acreditar
by Yeliel
Summary: Capitulo 7 - Sayo reaparece de novo e megumi?
1. Memória

Acreditar Por YelielSayo  
  
Capítulo 1 -Memória  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin Characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note , this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
Notas de autora ^^x: Falas das personagens - São indicadas pelas "" Itálico - pensamentos das personagens De resto os possíveis flashbacks serão assinalados quando disso se tratar , e se houver alguma alteração o algo mais a acrescentar á estrutura do texto eu avisarei^^ Este será o meu primeiro fanfic^^ (so be gentil^^) , espero que vocês gostem e que façam as vossas criticas (reviews) que serão um grandes estímulo e as opiniões e sugestões serão muito bem vindas mesmo....Pra eu saber se de facto isto tem algum jeito ou se devo dedicar-me outra coisa^^ e claro também o que acham em relação á historia personagens o pares etc as vossas opiniões conto com elas Bem por fim o OCC eu vou deixar essa consideração pois ela é muito subjectiva, pois para uns podem o fanfic pode ser todo OCC ou ter cenas OCC ou então Não ser OCC(que significa personagens agir de encontro as suas características) pois para mim cada pessoa pode ver a personagem da sua maneira a pesar de estas obedecerem a determinadas características as pessoas podem interpreta-las á sua maneira sendo assim esta questão é subjectiva levando então a questão do OCC fique ao critério de cada um.^^  
  
Descrição: Aquilo que se acredita que aconteceu afinal não aconteceu, uma paz aparente pode dar lugar a uma confusão repentina, feridas do passado que não cicatrizaram, sentimentos confusos, amores camuflados pela razão... Amor, Acção... têm um pouco de Kenshin x Kaoru Misao x Aoshi mas basicamente um pouco mais de Sanozuke x Megumi x Sayo x Souzo....e surpresas  
  
"Yaiko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuidado com o VASOOOOOOOO"  
  
*Crack* Com um sorriso nervoso e mão na cabeça Yaiko olha para os cacos do vaso. " Ops ... Desculpa Busu" "O meu vasinho" diz Kaoru enquanto pega nos cacos do seu vaso"Eu AVISEI- TE" para teres CUIDADO!! Vais PAGAR por isto". Nisto Yaiko desata a correr perseguido por uma Kaoru furiosa "Kaoru , não sei porque é que ficas-te tão abalada esse vaso é horrível até te fiz uma favor em parti-lo" "O QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Numa tentativa de evitar que o Yakio leva uma Grande sova, Kenshin tenta acalmar Kaoru. "Kaoru - dono esse teu servo pode tentar colar o seu bonito vaso e ele ficara com antes". "Estás a ver Yaiko aprende com o Kenshin que além de ser um cavalheiro ainda é um grande apreciador de arte capaz de apreciar a grande beleza deste vaso." "mas este servo acha que a beleza da Kaoru-dono é muito maior" "Kenshin...*_*" "Kaoru-dono... *_*" "Espero não estar atrapalhar nada." "Sanozuke !Ainda bem que vieste estava a ver que tinha que aturar estes dois pombinhos aos sorrizinhos." "Yaiko! Está mas é caladinho, e ajuda a arruma o dojo que eu e o Kenshin Não podemos fazer tudo sozinhos...." "Então e o Sano?" "È é isto não é maneira de tratar uma visita...." "E desde quando és uma visita o seu cabeça de galo" "Está mas é caladinho seu pirralho..." "Kaoru-dono não se preocupe que este seu servo arruma tudo enquanto a Kaoru- dono relaxa um pouco ...." "Boa ideia Kenshin." Enquanto o a Kaoru descansava o Kenshin acabara de arrumar o Dojo, e senta- se junto do Sanozuke para descansar um pouco muita coisa tinha passado muitas lutas maus momentos e agora Kenshin sabia que não era mais uma vagabundo solitário agora tinha uma família e Kaoru com quem tinha passado momentos difíceis mas que se mantivera sempre ao seu lado e esse apoio é que tinha dado a Kenshin forças para lutar. Ao mesmo tempo Kenshin sabia que apesar do lado divertido e despreocupado do sano que ele tinha mudado muito depois do incidente de shimabara, era normal Sano agora não somente pesava com a morte do capitão sagara com também com a morte de Sayo..... "Então Kenshin tás sempre no mundo da lua tu!" "Só estava um pouco pensativo, estou contente porque agora parece que as coisas estão a aclamar por aqui, sabes eu não queria ver a Kaoru mais preocupada com este servo nem a passar mais maus momentos...." "Já pensas-te quando é que vai-lhe dizer todas essas preocupações e o que sentes?" "A Kaoru.... ela... ela é muito para um velho vagabundo como eu , eu não mereço tanto..." Nisto a Megumi Chega. "Então raposa?" "Hoje estou cansada demais para os teus insultos Sano o trabalho na clinica hoje foi muito cansativo..." "Então Megumi algum caso Grave?" "Nada muito Grave Kenshin apenas tivemos algumas transferencias de pacientes de uns hospitais par a clinica, alguns casos que precisão de ser estudados mais com mais calma.... enfim o costume" "Então e veio muita gente de longe raposa?" " Não muito a maioria são crianças que vieram dos arredores de kyoto Shimabara etc "  
  
Shimabra.... este foi rapidamente absorvido por Sanozuke.... nesse momento um novelo de sentimentos enrolou -o numa lembrança dolorosa e profunda no seu coração. Inicio de um Flashback - "TU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Após o som de um tiro, as palavras seguidas dos ataques de Sanozuke, confundem-se num misto de raiva ,surpresa e desespero; consumado o ataque quase mortal e eficiente do Sanozuke ao autor do tiro e seus companheiros , faz-se ouvir o som do medalhão que cai no chão o qual Sanozuke segura nas mãos e corre para junto do Dr Elsten e da Sayo.  
  
"- Ela...Salvou-me... não tenho palavras para explicar a atitude do Santô..." diz Dr. Elsten incrédulo " A ferida é muito profunda e ela está muito fraca...temos de a levarão Hospital". Aflito e incrédulo no que está acontecer Sanozuke pergunta. " O senhor é médico porque é que não FAZ qualquer coisa?" "Não tenho o equipamento necessário, nem condições para lavar a ferida... além disso já não faço isto á anos..". "Mas....Mas eu pensei.".. "Não se preocupem comigo" interpela Sayo " Ajudem o Shougo , antes que seja tarde, depressa por favor, ajudem o meu irmão , vão com Deus não deixem que as pessoas que estão no monte sagrado morram, por favor...." Dr. Elsten segura a mão de Sayo com enlevo e diz - lhe "È muito corajosa, é a pessoa mais altruísta que alguma vez conheci, sinto-me muito honrado por conhece-la". Sanozuke olha chocado , assustado, desesperado , sem querer acreditar que isto possa mesmo estar a acontecer, ...Não pode, Não pode ser isto não pode estar a acontecer ela não pode morrer.... Pensava Sanozuke - Como é que uma pessoa como ela pode morrer assim tão cedo , e eu Não POSSO Fazer nada eu não posso deixa-la morrer eu NÂO QUERO que ela morra não... logo agora .... ela é tão.... especial... eu.... Enquanto os pensamentos de Sanozuke se sucediam numa confusão de sentimentos e de coisas inevitáveis , ele colocou-a ternura e carinhosamente nos seus braços para a confortar, demostrando-lhe assim o que sentia... "Eu devo-lhe a minha vida assim como tantos outros, minha querida Deus olhará por si"com estas palavras Dr. Elsten parte. Sanozuke pega no medalhão e mostra-o a Sayo . "Finalmente encontrou o seu caminho de volta " diz-lhe " Eu sei o que isto significa para ti." "Disses-te eu o encontrarias e cumpris-te a tua promessa, e eu não acreditei em ti Sano, desculpa mas eu não confiava em ninguém , fui uma tola, fechei o meu coração aos desconhecidos, pensando que eram inimigos, pensava que todos me queriam atormentar por causa da minha fé em Deus, mas a tua bondade tocou-me tanto, que me permitiu ver a verdade, eu estava enganada; agora sei que existem pessoas bondosas e altruístas aqui neste mundo, fui dominada pelo meu próprio ódio, recusei-me a abrir o meu espirito á alegria de amar as pessoas sem as julgar; gostaria de ter aprendido isto a mais tempo e pode-lo ensinar as crianças, elas precisam saber que essa alegria está aqui juntamente com o mundo de Deus." "Não fales como se a tua vida tivesse chegado ao fim, ainda vais poder ensinar tudo o que quiseres, tens uma razão para viver, não desistas, tu ainda vais conseguir atingir os teus objectivos." "Obrigada Sano, por todo o teu apoio, quem me dera que pudesse viver..". "Agora descansa guarda as tuas forças" "Só mais uma coisa... preciso de um favor, entrega esta carta ao meu irmão, é o meu ultimo pedido..." "Um testamento! "Sanozuke olha para a Sayo desesperado -"Porque é que tu o fizeste? Estavas a planear suicidar-te !Estavas assim tão deprimida??" "Eu sempre soube que a minha vida seria muito curta, gostava que não fosse verdade .... lamento mas agora vou ter de partir..." "O que é que estás a dizer?? Tu NÂO vais a lado nenhum! Ainda tens MUITOS anos para VIVER.!!!!! E... ainda nem sequer me disseste o teu verdadeiro nome!" "Sayo...sinto-me tão bem quando me seguras nos teus braços... Nunca te disse o quanto significas para mim...Sayo ...Sanozuke foi a minha mãe que me deu este nome...Sano estou muito feliz por te ter conhecido...Adeus..." "Sayo... NÂO Sayo.... sayo.... SAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
FIM do Flasback  
  
"Sanozuke ¿?" "Ah.... lembrei-me que tenho de ir indo estou com fome vou comer alguma coisa ao Akabeto..." "Então este servo podia ir chamar Kaoro-dono e irmos todos Jantar ao Akabeto" "Boa ideia Kenshin o trabalho lá na clinica além de cansada deixo-me esfomeada também..." "Então vou chamar Kaoru-dono" "Esta bem eu e o sano esperamos aqui" Enquanto o Kenshin ia chamar Kaoru, o Sanozuke deixo-se novamente enredar na teia dos seus pensamentos.... deixando escapar por entre os lábios um murmúrio quase inaudível ... "Desculpa Sayo..." "O que Sanozuke ?" "Ah?" "O que é que disseste ?" "Nada de importante" "Não sei quê Sayo...??" "Eu vou indo para o Akabeto..." "Sano?" "Então Megumi estavas a falar sozinha?" "Não o sano é que estava a dizer coisas esquisitas.... Não sei que, uma tal de Sayo" "Sayo? ... Ah senhora Magdália...pois Shimabara..." - "O que , quem ?"  
Então? Gostaram bom este capitulo foi mais uma pequena introdução, no proémio já vai ter muitas surpresas mesmo muitas espero que deixem a vossa critica ^^ 


	2. A Guerra

Acreditar Por YelielSayo  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin Characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note , this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. Notas de autora ^^x: Falas das personagens - São indicadas pelas ""  
  
Itálico - pensamentos das personagens De resto os possíveis flashbacks serão assinalados quando disso se tratar , e se houver alguma alteração o algo mais a acrescentar á estrutura do texto eu avisarei^^ Este será o meu primeiro fanfic^^ (so be gentil^^) , espero que vocês gostem e que façam as vossas criticas (reviews) que serão um grandes estímulo e as opiniões e sugestões serão muito bem vindas mesmo....Pra eu saber se de facto isto tem algum jeito ou se devo dedicar-me outra coisa^^ e claro também o que acham em relação á historia personagens o pares etc as vossas opiniões conto com elas Bem por fim o OCC eu vou deixar essa consideração pois ela é muito subjectiva, pois para uns podem o fanfic pode ser todo OCC ou ter cenas OCC ou então Não ser OCC(que significa personagens agir de encontro as suas características) pois para mim cada pessoa pode ver a personagem da sua maneira a pesar de estas obedecerem a determinadas características as pessoas podem interpreta-las á sua maneira sendo assim esta questão é subjectiva levando então a questão do OCC fique ao critério de cada um.^^  
  
Descrição: Aquilo que se acredita que aconteceu afinal não aconteceu, uma paz aparente pode dar lugar a uma confusão repentina, feridas do passado que não cicatrizaram, sentimentos confusos, amores camuflados pela razão... Amor, Acção... têm um pouco de Kenshin x Kaoru Misao x Aoshi mas basicamente um pouco mais de Sanozuke x Megumi x Sayo x Souzo....e surpresas  
Capítulo 2 - A Guerra  
A Cabeça da Megumi estava a dar voltas á procura de significados coerentes, de perceber e acomodar a nova informação recebida mas o seu cansaço e a confusão de significados não a deixavam chegar a uma conclusão que a satisfiz -se . " Kenshin importas-te de me explicar o que confusão é esta? Quem é Sayo e o que é que têm a ver com Shimabara?" Neste momento Kenshin olha para Megumi com cara de quem ia dizer é uma longa história, mas fio salvo pela Kaoru que acabara de chegar , e logo a conversa anterior fora esquecida ; " Estou pronta" diz Kaoru com um sorriso tímido para Kenshin," Esta muito Bonita Kaoru-dono" "Obrigada Kenshin, vamos indo então?" E os três seguiram em conversas triviais, pois o cansaço de Megumi Fe-la desistir do assunto afinal as conversas banais do dia-a-dia sempre podem ser bastante relaxastes, e afinal o assunto não deveria ter muita importância...  
  
" Então estava a ver que não vinham! O Sanozuke está quase a comer a vossa comida toda se se despacharem a comer ainda podem salvar alguma coisa" dizia Yaiko" Ei! Seu pirralho! Tu é que estás a comer como um porco, está mas é caladinho se não ainda levas mas é!" Ai, ai calme Malta..."diz Kenshin tentando apaziguar a situação, o resto do jantar segue calmo, bom o calmo que podem ser as refeições com o kenshingumi..... "Este servo vai a casa -de- banho já volto é só um minutinho " é claro que o Kenshin praticamente não foi ouvido pois com a luta entre o Yaiko e o sano pela disputa de comida e como os esforços da Kaoru para que se comportassem não o permitia, bom algo habitual.... Enquanto Kenshin se dirigia á casa-de-banho deparou com uma imagem quase irrealista no seu caminho...(Shougo Amakusa! Não não pode ser ..... deve ser alguém parecido...) e nisto Kenshin abana a cabeça para tentar se livrar dos seus pensamentos. Mas ao voltar para a sua mesa Kenshin estranho o silêncio e a calma bastante invulgar que se fazia ouvir, quando Kenshin chegou a mesa ficou admirado com uma presença nova na mesa que estava a deixar o Sanozuke incomodado, "Saitou -san?" " Himura, pergunta-me como consegues aturar este cabeça -de galo?" " O QUE? Saitou Tu...." " Bom vamos ao que interessa , Himura, vim aqui pedir a tua cooperação?" " A minha cooperação? Para que, algum problema?" " Sim, apesar da paz que se pretende que seja aparente, por motivos de segurança, o certo existem alguns tumultos em relação ao governo , aparentemente, uma organização pretende o governo do Japão, talvez um pouco a semelhança , de alho que já aconteceu anteriormente , mas desta vez , eles utilização como forma de ataque uma maneira muito subtil, enfraquecendo algins membros do governo tornando incapazes e assim infiltrando-se no mesmo , podendo assim enfraquecer o exercito, com isto já conquistaram uma cidade , onde agora conseguem muito mais facilmente planear um novo ataque atacar e assim sucessivamente, ganhar mais terreno e assim conseguirem atingir os seu fins," "O que" diz Sano, " Como é que eles já têm poder sobre uma cidade e nem sequer ninguém sabe, como é que as pessoas se podem defender se nem sequer sabem que estão em perigo e que podem ser atacadas?" " Bom isso têm duas explicações em primeiro , pensamos que esta organização não seria tão perigosa, por isso pensamos que poderíamos dete-los rapidamente sem causar tumultos, e segundo seria muito mais difícil dete-los se causarmos pânico na população a confusão iria se instalar e assim ficaríamos detentores de uma fraqueza aos olhos deles" " E então agora onde é que eu entro nisso?" Bom Himura , pretendemos juntar pessoas fortes como tu, e esse cabeça de galo pode dar um ajudita... pretendemos reunir um bom grupo e dirigirmo-nos para perto do seu campo de batalha e contra-atacar , claro que um homem com tu é completamente indispensável, também contamos com a ajuda de alguns espadachim muitos bons uma até de uma categoria semelhante a tua, nos vai ajudar"(Ah então era mesmo o Shougo Amakusa por isso é que está aqui)pensava Kenshin enquanto isso Kaoru interrompe" Então trata-se de uma guerra não?" " sim mais ou menos podemos dizer que sim esta é um pouco diferente pois é uma batalha onde a inteligência tem uma papel dominante, e que se todo correr como esperamos não afectara a população por isso é que precisamos de ajuda como a do Himura . Bom acho que já expliquei tudo... dentro de um mês conto com vcs para a partida, durante esse espaço de tempo irei arranjar mais homens, aproveitem-no para preparar a dita guerra principalmente tu Himura , eu vou dando noticias." " Kami-sama, que confusão, Kenshin ..." " Não te preocupes Kaoru tudo vai correr bem" diz Kenshin acariciando o rosto de Kaoru" Bom Já cá faltava um pouco de emoção não é?" diz Sanozuke " Afinal não podemos deixar que loucos dominei o nosso país temos de proteger as pessoas" " Tens razão Sano, quem será que pode estar por trás disto...."  
Do lado de fora do Akabeto, dois guerreiros caminham enrolados em pensamento de saudade. "Souzo?" "Sim, Senhor Shougo" "Sabes, só concordei em vir para esta guerra porque jurei que iria proteger os mais fracos com a minha , espada e ajuda- los agora que precisão, sabes depois de isto tudo aprendi que também á pessoas boas aqui e que podemos criar um mundo de deus aqui lutando pela paz e pela felicidade, tenho pena de não ter aqui a minha irmã par poder partilhar o que aprendi com ela , mas ela vai estar sempre dentro de mim do meu coração...." "A senhora Magdália faz muita falta... tenho certeza que ela estará muito orgulhosa de si..... a Senhora Magdália , é um anjo a sua lembrança é a única coisa que me faz viver..." Shougo Amakusa tinha chegado á uma semana ao Japão ele e Souzo, eles tinham uma licenças especial para permanecer no Japão pois iriam contribuir para a guerra e um espadachim poderoso como Shougo seria uma ajuda fundamental. Durante os últimos dias Shougo que tinha bastante conhecimento de medicina falou com o Dr. Genzai para que de noite pudesse prestar auxilio aos doentes , pedindo também para Souzo ser seu auxiliar e para que ficasse em segredo pois seria bom manter a sua vinda ao Japão pouco divulgada, chegavam agora os dois á clinica, tomando conhecimento por um auxiliar que tinham chegado muitos doentes, e então Shougo demostrou logo estar disposto a examina-los....Assim dirigiu-se a enfermaria das mulheres que tinham sido Transferidas de Shimabara.... " Souzo podias me ir buscar o equipamento enquanto eu vou indo?" " Sim senhor Shougo eu vou já" Andando pela enfermaria Shougo deixou-se levar por uma onda de pensamentos que o transportaram para junto da irmã....De repente os seus olhos abriram em surpresa e descredo , as lágrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos os pés ficaram paralisados, o coração a bater mais forte, e a razão a desaparecer da sua cabeça...... " Não......Não pode ser .... Meu Deus.......IRMÃ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Eh eh então gostaram? O próximo capítulo ainda vai ter mais emoções ^^  
  
Deixe a critica por favor ^______________^ 


	3. Milagre

Acreditar Por YelielSayo  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin Characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note , this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
Notas de autora ^^x: Falas das personagens - São indicadas pelas "" Itálico - pensamentos das personagens De resto os possíveis flashbacks serão assinalados quando disso se tratar , e se houver alguma alteração o algo mais a acrescentar á estrutura do texto eu avisarei^^ Este será o meu primeiro fanfic^^ (so be gentil^^) , espero que vocês gostem e que façam as vossas criticas (reviews) que serão um grandes estímulo e as opiniões e sugestões serão muito bem vindas mesmo....Pra eu saber se de facto isto tem algum jeito ou se devo dedicar-me outra coisa^^ e claro também o que acham em relação á historia personagens o pares etc as vossas opiniões conto com elas Bem por fim o OCC eu vou deixar essa consideração pois ela é muito subjectiva, pois para uns podem o fanfic pode ser todo OCC ou ter cenas OCC ou então Não ser OCC(que significa personagens agir de encontro as suas características) pois para mim cada pessoa pode ver a personagem da sua maneira a pesar de estas obedecerem a determinadas características as pessoas podem interpreta-las á sua maneira sendo assim esta questão é subjectiva levando então a questão do OCC fique ao critério de cada um.^^  
  
Descrição: Aquilo que se acredita que aconteceu afinal não aconteceu, uma paz aparente pode dar lugar a uma confusão repentina, feridas do passado que não cicatrizaram, sentimentos confusos, amores camuflados pela razão... Amor, Acção... têm um pouco de Kenshin x Kaoru Misao x Aoshi mas basicamente um pouco mais de Sanozuke x Megumi x Sayo x Souzo....e surpresas  
Capitulo 3 - Milagre  
  
... As pernas, tremiam o coração batia forte, e a razão tentava lutar para se sobrepor ao impossível, não podia ser, o que estava a ver só poderia ser uma partida da sua mente, não, não podia ser a sua irmã que estava deitada naquela cama, passado o choque inicial Shougo decide ir até ao local onde estaria supostamente a sua irmã, quando se aproximou da cama; e assim que tocou na mão da sua irmã ,rebentaram de dentro dele , alegria e o alivio de ter acordado de um terrível e longo pesadelo, que o fizeram cair aos pés da cama e encostar p rosto na mão da Sayo, e deixar por fim as lágrimas, num choro complacente com a sua alegria. Depois de algum tempo, quando o efeito de medicamento assim o permitiu ,Sayo ainda embrulhada numa sonolência característica do medicamento, Sayo acorda com a sensação de ter a sal mão húmida, quando começa a abrir os olhos, olha para a sua mão e imagem desfocada do seu irmão, as lágrimas escorrera-lhe pelo rosto; com muita dificuldade soletrou :  
  
"Sho..Shougo?"  
  
"Irmã, meu Deus Sayo tu estás viva?" dizia enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto.  
  
"Shougo...eu pensei que nunca mais te iria ver... meu irmão eu senti tanto a tua falta..."  
  
"E eu Sayo... eu pensei que estavas morta irmã... O que é que aconteceu? Eu... Eu... vi a tua campa ..."  
  
"Está tudo muito confuso na minha cabeça ...sei que estava com o Sanozuke e tinha dores horríveis e fortes, até que chegou uma altura depois de eu lhe ter entregado aquela carta para ti, não consegui respirar, depois lembro-me de ter ouvisto muito ao longe parecia que estava noutra dimensão o Sanozuke a gritar.."  
  
"NÂO! Não eu quero ficar ao pé dela.... POR FAVOR..."  
  
" Senhor ... Senhor"  
  
" Sagara,.."  
  
"Então senhor Sanozuke Sagara, tenho muita pena mas a jovem está morta não há mais nada a fazer, ela vai ser lavada para a morgue, colocada num caixão e enterrada eu sei que é difícil mas mas o senhor agora já não pode ir mais com ela, a única coisa que pode fazer é esperar até que seja enterrada e rezar por ela, e não posso perder mais tempo consigo por favor acalme se, e vá embora hoje é um dia muito confuso com muitos mortos e feridos devido ao que hoje se está a passar..."  
  
"Depois de isto eu não consegui ouvir mais nada estava muito fraca... depois lembro-me de voltar a acordar e ouvir..."  
  
" Dr.? Ela não está morta! Está muito fraca mas não está morta; Eu sei que sou estagiário...mas Dr.. podia dar-me uma oportunidade..."  
  
" Então manda enterrar outro no lugar dela e faz o que poderes..."  
  
"Dr. mas isso não irá causar confusões????"  
  
" Isso agora não interessa, neste momento é preciso enterrar o mortos e cuidar dos vivos e só!!!!"  
  
"Depois de isto apenas se segui a rotina do dia-a-dia no Hospital, lutando pela recuperação, da tortuosa viagem a que foi submetida porque estava em franca recuperação.... e agora meu irmão aqui contigo qualquer tipo de memória ou sofrimento se evapora da minha cabeça..."  
  
"Sayo, agora vou estar sempre junto de ti e nunca mais nada nos vai separar irmã, estou tão feliz por te ter de novo aqui comigo .Obrigado meu Deus muito obrigado."  
  
Depois, dos carinhos há muito esperados pelos irmãos e das infinitas perguntas que se tinham para fazer, Sayo adormeceu acarinhada pelo irmão e pela alegria de estar de novo com o irmão. Então Shougo saiu de quarto devagarinho e com o coração cheio de amor pois tinha de novo a sua irmã com ele..  
  
"Senhor Shougo desculpa mas é que houve um paciente que piorou e eu tive de o ajudar, desculpe a demora... mas...então já está? Já viu as pacientes?"  
  
"Souzo, agora vamos para casa pois estou cansado mas muito feliz e emocionado... as emoções que vivi agora foram muitos fortes... Vamos Souzo" Diz Shougo dando uma palmadinha nas costas o Souzo  
  
" Aconteceu aqui um milagre! Um milagre!! Graças a Deus!!!"  
Gostaram???? 


	4. Incerteza

Acreditar Por YelielSayo  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin Characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note , this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.  
Notas de autora ^^x: Falas das personagens - São indicadas pelas "" Itálico - pensamentos das personagens De resto os possíveis flashbacks serão assinalados quando disso se tratar , e se houver alguma alteração o algo mais a acrescentar á estrutura do texto eu avisarei^^ Este será o meu primeiro fanfic^^ (so be gentil^^) , espero que vocês gostem e que façam as vossas criticas (reviews) que serão um grandes estímulo e as opiniões e sugestões serão muito bem vindas mesmo....Pra eu saber se de facto isto tem algum jeito ou se devo dedicar-me outra coisa^^ e claro também o que acham em relação á historia personagens o pares etc as vossas opiniões conto com elas Bem por fim o OCC eu vou deixar essa consideração pois ela é muito subjectiva, pois para uns podem o fanfic pode ser todo OCC ou ter cenas OCC ou então Não ser OCC(que significa personagens agir de encontro as suas características) pois para mim cada pessoa pode ver a personagem da sua maneira a pesar de estas obedecerem a determinadas características as pessoas podem interpreta-las á sua maneira sendo assim esta questão é subjectiva levando então a questão do OCC fique ao critério de cada um.^^  
  
Descrição: Aquilo que se acredita que aconteceu afinal não aconteceu, uma paz aparente pode dar lugar a uma confusão repentina, feridas do passado que não cicatrizaram, sentimentos confusos, amores camuflados pela razão... Amor, Acção... têm um pouco de Kenshin x Kaoru Misao x Aoshi mas basicamente um pouco mais de Sanozuke x Megumi x Sayo x Souzo....e surpresas  
Capítulo 4 - Incerteza  
Kaoru ,Kenshin, Yaiko voltavam para o dojo, e Sanozuke e Megumi seguiam para a clinica , depois daquela desgastante e confusão conversa os pensamentos de cada um divergiam e dianbolavam por caminhos diferentes em que a incerteza baseava qualquer um dos pensamentos deles.  
  
Nesse Momento em Quioto....  
  
"Okina! Preciso de falar contigo!" Diz Aoshi com a expressão de indiferença e austeridade que o caracterizam...  
  
" O que foi Aoshi?"  
  
"Vamos falar para o meu quarto ..."Aoshi Faz um gesto com a mão , para que Okina soba as escadas e Aoshi segue-o ...  
  
Misao acabara de chegar a casa nesse instante com o seu uniforme do bando Oni, mas desta vez o cabelos estão livres da habitual trança , e escorriam água ; com os seus passos subtis de ninja subiu as escadas para ir ao seu quarto mudar de roupa , quando ouviu vozes que vinham do quarto do Aoshi.... Eram as vozes de Okina e de Aoshi.... por mais que ela tentassem a vontade de se deixar ficar e escutar era inevitável, ela não teve outro remédio se não render-se.... e deixar-se escutar...  
  
"Que estranho.... e não convocaram mais nenhum outro grupo de Ninjas sem ser os Sanada?"  
  
"Não Okina, além disso a convocação é praticamente dirigida a mim, eu mais os restantes vamos lideram a restante tropa e eu depois como eu achar conveniente vai ser dar vossa participação, claro que os ninjas que temos em Tóquio e por outros canto vão ser utilizados ..."  
  
"Então quer dizer que daqui a um mês.... estarás de partida...certo? "  
  
De facto sim, pretendo ir, por várias razões , mas por mais não seja pelo meu dever de ajudar a proteger o nosso país e, sim representar o Bando Oni, ...."  
  
" De facto foste chamado não por isso e sim por seres um dos lutadores mais poderosos do Japão, como podes contactar outra parte da dita convocação convoca o líder do bando Oni para que o represente...... como me desses-te só foram chamados dois lideres de grupos de ninjas o nosso e a líder dos ninjas Sanada ...."  
  
"De facto.... mas eu..."  
  
Misao entra brutalmente no quarto de Aoshi" Então a convocatória é dirigida também a mim porque eu sou a líder do bando ! E quem o irá representar e comandar a sua acção no acontecimento sou eu !"  
  
"Misao não te metas nisto , a partir de agora eu vou reassumir a liderança que me foi proclamada de maneira oficial entendido?"  
  
"Ai, agora queres assumir a liderança, mas eu não me vou manter fora disto se diz respeito ao bando Oni e a segurança do Japão diz respeito a mim também!"  
  
"Misao, eu já disse para não te meteres nisto , eu já decidi daqui a um mês me apresentarei por mim e pelo Bando Oni e comandarei a acção do Bando dos homens que eu decidir que me vão acompanhar além disso serão o numeroso grupo que está em Tóquio e outros pois estão mais activos e são bastante preparados, de inicio serão eles depois logo se vê.... portanto Okina acho que deves estar de acordo certo?"  
  
"Sim de facto é a melhor opção vou então mandar uma mensagem para Tóquio e restantes locais para que comecem os treinos e eu irei para lá para dirigi-los...."  
  
" Óptimo Okina! Eu próprio começarei a intensificar os meus treinos hoje mesmo"  
  
Quando Okina sai da sala .... Misao intervém  
  
"Eu vou contigo ouvis-te?"  
  
"Misao eu já te disse que não te quero metida nisto e está decidido..."  
  
" Eu DECIDO O QUE FAÇO DA MINHA VIDA, e se decidi que VOU eu VOU!"  
  
Nisso Misao sai a correr....  
  
(Misao... não percebes que eu só quero proteger-te...)  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin e Yaiko estavam a chegar a Dojo...  
  
"Kenshin agora vais treinar-me não é, afinal daqui a um mês eu vou estar a combater pelo Japão"  
  
"Yaiko, lamento mas.. ainda não estás preparado desta vez não me iras acompanhar..."  
  
"Mas Kenshin...."  
  
"Além disso quem é que ficará a tomar conta da Tae da Tsubame? Ah? Queres deixa-las assim desprotegidas?"  
  
"Não , mas eu..."  
  
"Tudo a seu tempo Yaiko não tardará muito e vais tornar-te um grande lutador"  
  
Nisto Yaiko uma misto que aborrecido outro que convencido e com a certeza no coração de Kenshin estava certo foi - se deitar. Kaoru e Kenshin ficaram os dois sozinhos na sala...  
  
"Kenshin...eu tenho medo eu não quero..."  
  
"Kaoru.... na minha vida eu passei por muita coisa...sofri muito.... errei muito...desde muito cedo que carreguei nas minhas costas o peso da dor ,da magoa, da solidão, da injustiça, a traição... e o pior de tudo a morte....durante muito tempo vaguei sem alma ..depois de ter julgado que havia perdido a honra, na ânsia de proteger os mais fracos , acabei por semear o caos da morte e a causar as pessoas o sofrimento que carreguei da morte...10 anos durante estes 10 anos tenho vagueado sem rumo a procura de algo que sempre procurei de acalmar a minha alma de poder esquecer o que me tormenta, de enfim libertar-me e encontrar o rumo a paz de finalmente viver de encontrar o meu caminho e finalmente eu encontrei a minha casa , o meu lugar , encontrei a única coisa que me podia dar esta serenidade e encontrei-o a Kaoru encontrei tudo o que sempre procurei em ti.... Kaoru ...."  
  
Kaoru levantou-se e acariciou o rosto do Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin..." Kenshin agarrou o rosto da Kaoru com as duas mãos..  
  
"Kaoru... eu era um homem sem rumo que procurava o seu caminho o seu destino...eu procurava e vagueava ... mas agora encontrei o que eu procurava o que me dá serenidade e o que me faz viver o que me fez abrir o coração ao amor o que me faz amar acordar todos os dias és tu Kaoru e por ti para ti eu viverei Kaoru..."  
  
Kenshin abraçou Kaoru com força e Kaoru retribui o abraço com a mesma força... a forças daqueles que sabem que vivem com um coração que se alimenta das batidas do outro......  
  
"Kenshin eu ...."  
  
" Eu sei Kaoru... eu Também e muito.... vamos ultrapassar tudo juntos"  
  
" Sim meu amor eu sei...."  
  
Os dois olharam-se e as suas bocas tocaram se num beijo lento e doce... em que quer um quer outro se deixaram embebedar pelo doce sabor do amor....  
Megumi e Sanozuke seguiam a passo lento cada um enebriado eu seus pensamentos, quando a clinica já se podia avistar Megumi deixou escapar um suspiro de preocupação...  
  
"Então ? já estamos quase a chegar..."  
  
" Não é isso... é que estou preocupada... mais um problema mais um combate..."  
  
"Não te preocupes o Kenshin safa-se , ele é duro de roer...e tudo isto é necessário para proteger as pessoas e o nosso país."  
  
"Eu sei.... mas não é só o Kenshin que me preocupa.... tu também..."  
  
"Eu! Não te preocupes nunca ouviste dizer que vaso ruim não quebra é o meu caso...!"  
  
"Serio" Pega nas mãos do Sanozuke e faz-lhe uma festinha....  
  
Sanozuke acaricia o rosto da Megumi e diz "Não te preocupes raposinha vai tudo correr bem"  
  
Nisto Megumi sorri e vai para a Clinica. Sanozuke põe as mãos no bolso e segue o seu caminho até casa.(Megumi... hum é bom ter carinho de vez em quando ela faz-me sentir muito bem....Mas Sayo, Sayo não consigo esquecer- te quem me dera que estivesses aqui..... Sayo Sayo não sais da minha cabeça...)  
  
Na clinica Sayo olhava para o tecto e pensava(Sanozuke ...Sanozuke onde será que tu estás...)  
Gostaram? Hum digam qualquer coisa please nha já estou a escrever o próximo... eh eh vai ter mais Aoshi e Misao e mais surpresas eh eh eh ^___________________^  
  
Critica = Yeliel feliz = + Capítulos ^^ 


	5. A Carta

Acreditar Por YelielSayo  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin Characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note , this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
Notas de autora ^^x: Falas das personagens - São indicadas pelas ""(Vou colocar a partir de agora o nome das personagens antes das sua falas^^ [] - são para expressar as emoções expressões da personagens Itálico - pensamentos das personagens e também os () De resto os possíveis flashbacks serão assinalados quando disso se tratar , e se houver alguma alteração o algo mais a acrescentar á estrutura do texto eu avisarei^^ Este será o meu primeiro fanfic^^ (so be gentil^^) , espero que vocês gostem e que façam as vossas criticas (reviews) que serão um grandes estímulo e as opiniões e sugestões serão muito bem vindas mesmo....Pra eu saber se de facto isto tem algum jeito ou se devo dedicar-me outra coisa^^ e claro também o que acham em relação á historia personagens o pares etc as vossas opiniões conto com elas Bem por fim o OCC eu vou deixar essa consideração pois ela é muito subjectiva, pois para uns podem o fanfic pode ser todo OCC ou ter cenas OCC ou então Não ser OCC(que significa personagens agir de encontro as suas características) pois para mim cada pessoa pode ver a personagem da sua maneira a pesar de estas obedecerem a determinadas características as pessoas podem interpreta-las á sua maneira sendo assim esta questão é subjectiva levando então a questão do OCC fique ao critério de cada um.^^  
  
Descrição: Aquilo que se acredita que aconteceu afinal não aconteceu, uma paz aparente pode dar lugar a uma confusão repentina, feridas do passado que não cicatrizaram, sentimentos confusos, amores camuflados pela razão... Amor, Acção... têm um pouco de Kenshin x Kaoru Misao x Aoshi mas basicamente um pouco mais de Sanozuke x Megumi x Sayo x Souzo....e surpresas  
Capitulo 5 - A "Carta"  
  
Na Manhã seguinte os 5 Homens convocados Saitou ,Sanozuke, Aoshi, Kenshin e Shougo receberam as informações concretas sobre o que passava as condições que estriam submetidos, no fundo algumas particularidades chamaram a atenção dos convocados; eles seriam mandados para um sitio onde existia uma Propriedade presidencial e enorme onde estes ficaram, na propriedade existiam vários locais onde os soldados iriam ficar, a propriedade era enorme sendo um local onde se iram fazer reabastecimentos, onde se faziam planos um local de paragem obrigatória onde estes 5 homens iram ficar no descanso e rescaldo de a cada batalha..... no ontiuto da preparação do próximo ataque era uma propriedade muito protegida, tinham então uma casa presidencial enorme que continha toda a comodidade e luxo pois iriam receber os cinco hoemens mais poderosos de todo o Japão ..... que seriam crociais para a vitoria e o governo sabia disso... A parte mais intrigante da carta foi a que explicava que a casa iria servir de protecção para as pessoas mais próximas a estes cinco pois se elas ficassem espalhadas pelo japão seriam alvo facil de atingir pelos inimigos o que iria condicionar o desempenho dos cinco... na casa iriam então ficar também seriam feitos os planos etc.... enfim as terminavam com o pedido comum para a intensificação dos treinos por parte dos cinco homens... Com esta carta os cinco homens ficaram esclarecidos, quanto ás sua seguintes decisões...  
  
Entretanto nessa mesma Manhã no Dojo Kamia...  
  
Sanozuke [descontraído] - "Então Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin [ainda com a carta que recebera recentemente na mão] - "Olá Sano!" estendendo-lhe a carta pergunta "Recebes uma carta destas ?"  
  
Sanozuke[pegando na carta e analisando -a] - "Sim recebi, esta manhã , eu já estava á espera de um coisa destas..."  
  
Kenshin -" Eu também..."  
  
Sanozuke [ com um ar meio convencido ] - "Ah... Não surpreende esse teu ar... Eu sei muito bem que tu estás muito aliviado, por várias razões não te vais separar da Kaoru o que tu não querias por nada deste mundo.... ela vai ficar protegida o que te preocupa imenso... e vais estar perto dela ...mais perto para poderes ter a certeza que nada lhe vá acontecer...." Sanozuke dá uma palmadinha no ombro do Kenshin " Vá lá ao menos disfarça esse ar de quem foi apanhado e prepara-me mas é o pequeno -almoço que estou cheio de fome..."  
  
Enquanto o Sanozuke metia as mãos nos bolsos e caminhava em direcção a cozinha Kenshin fica para do a vê-lo caminhar e lembra-se  
  
Kenshin - "E a Megumi Sano? Vamos levar a Megumi connosco?"  
  
Sanozuke [ com um ar serio vira-se para trás] - " Talvez seja melhor é medica sempre pode ajudar-nos e tanto a mim como a ti queremos vê-la protegida e..."  
  
Kenshin -" Sim , estás certo em tudo isso mas... eu perguntei-te se tu a vais levar da mesma maneira que eu á Kaoru?"  
  
Sanozuke [ olhando para o céu ] - " Eu preocupo -me muito com ela e sim teria saudades mas não sei se eu ... ah.... Kenshin vai mas é preparar o pequeno-almoço e deixa-te lá dessas coisas "  
  
Em Quioto....  
  
Omasu - " Misao vem tomar o pequeno -almoço!"  
  
Misao - " Já vou estou a descer..." Chegando a cozinha... Misao - " Aoshi -Sama já foi para o templo? "  
  
Omasu - " Não Misao recebeu uma carta esta manhã e ainda está no escritório.."  
  
Misao[ surpreendida] - " Uma carta? Estranho?"  
  
Omasu - " O Okina está lá com ele ."  
  
Misao - "Outra vez? " Okina chega nesse momento a cozinha...  
  
Okina - " Misao , afinal houve uma mudança de planos sempre vais com o Aoshi quando ele partir e ficarás lá com ele"  
  
Misao pensando (O Aoshi mudou de ideias.... se calhar apercebeu-se de uma vezes por todas que eu já não sou uma criança... com sorte até já me vê com outros olhos...*_*)  
  
Nisso Misao sai da cozinha a correr...  
  
Okina - "Misao! Onde é que vais?"  
  
Omasu - " Então e o pequeno -almoço?"  
  
Okina - " Bom , eu até já estava com fome ...obrigada Omasu"  
  
Omasu - " Mas esse... que Kamy -Sama me de paciência"  
  
Okina - " O que foi Omasu?"  
  
Omasu - " Nada ...Nada..."  
  
Misao entra a correr no escritório e Aoshi olha para ela admirado  
  
Misao [contente] - " Até que enfim precebes -te que eu já não sou uma criança"  
  
Aoshi [serio] - " Eu vou te levar mas vais ficar numa casa lá no sitio um de vamos ficar não vais para o campo de batalha..."  
  
Misao - " Mas Aoshi eu pensei que... Mas eu vou na mesma quero lá saber já é tempo para veres que eu já cresci que sou uma boa ninja.... e..."  
  
Aoshi - " Não vais não ,vais fazer o que eu te mandar eu sou o teu líder tens de me obedecer!"  
  
Misao -[lutando para conter as lágrimas] pensando para si própria (é demais , porque é que me dizes estas coisas magoa-me tanto... porque te amo e continuo amar-te mesmo quando me fazes estas coisas... mas desta vez não me vou deixar ir a baixo não me vais ver a chorar Aoshi desta vez não...)" Sim senhor chefe... mais alguma coisa?"  
  
Aoshi [ um tanto surpreendido com reacção da Misao] - " Entendes-te bem ? prepara-te que daqui a um mês vais comigo ."  
  
Misao - "Sim senhor... Posso ir?"  
  
Aoshi - " Sim..."  
  
Misao sai do escritório, com a calma que consegue aparentar, subiu as escadas, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si... nisto atirou-se para a cama e chorou silenciosamente como muitas vezes o fazia, para depois como sempre se recompor de e perdoar ... tudo o que já se passou com a força inesgotável do seu amor ...por Aoshi uma amor que ultrapassava todo que era imune a tudo que tinha raízes no seu peito e que nada poderia extinguir acontecesse o que a acontece ela amar-lo-ia com toda a sua lama para sempre e sempre estaria de braços abertos para lhe entregar o seu carinho e afecto...  
  
Na enfermaria na clinica do Dr. Genzai...  
  
Souzo [ muito feliz, segurando a mão de Sayo sentado a beira da sua cama] - "AI meu Deus! Obrigada muito Obrigada! Eu nem posso crer na felicidade que é ter-te aqui bem e viva.... parece que estou a sonhar..."  
  
Sayo [ Põe a sua outra mão em cima da de Souzo e acaricia-a] - " Só se estivermos a sonhar os três..."  
  
Souzo - "Senhora Magdália sabe quando todos fomos levados a crer que tinha morrido eu pensei que a minha vida tinha chegado ao fim pensei que nunca mais poderia voltar a sorrir.... a vida perdera todo o sentido para mim limitava-me a ajudar os outros e a amar ao próximo como sempre me tinha ensinado...e esperar resignadamente que Deus me tira -se a vida e me leva- se para junto de si..."  
  
Sayo - [ Emocionada] - " Souzo... eu também ... eu senti muito a tua falta e a do meu irmão eu sabia que Deus estava comigo e que me iria trazer-vos de volta e Deus deu-me a benção de continuar viva.... e eu lutei com todas as minhas forças e a minha fé para vencer esta doença também por vocês.... é muito bom poder estar contigo de novo Souzo muito bom poderia te explicar as coisa que aprendi nestes tempos e jnutos poderemos ensinar tudo isso ás crianças.... certo?"  
  
Souzo [Deita o rosto na mão de Sayo ] " Muito obrigada senhora Magdália por toda a felicidade que me dá"  
  
No Dojo...  
  
Sanozuke - " Olha não é a raposa....Cheirou-te a pequeno almoço não?"  
  
Megumi [ entrando na cozinha onde estavam todos a tomar o pequeno-almoço] - "Olha não me confondas contigo seu cabeça de galo "  
  
Kaoru [sentada a mesa aponta para uns bolinhos de arroz ] - " Megumi , não queres tomar o pequeno -almoço connosco ?o Kenshin fez uns bolinhos de arroz deliciosos"  
  
Kenshin [ sorrindo para a Kaoru] - " Bondade sua Kaoru..."  
  
Kaoru [sorrindo apaixonada ] - " Bondade nada é a verdade..."  
  
Nisto ficam um a olhar para o outro ignorando toda a gente que estava presente...  
  
Sanozuke [ com cara de brincadeira como quem esta a entender tudo] -" Love is in the air...."  
  
Megumi [ sorrindo] - " Bom obrigada pela oferta mas já tomei o pequeno- almoço, vou indo para clinica"  
  
Sanozuke - " Eu acompanho-te...."  
  
Kaoru e Kenshin [sem desviarem o olhar um do outro] - " Até logo..."  
  
Sanozuke [colocando mão na cabeça] - " Bem estes dois..."  
  
Megumi [ piscando-lhe o olho] - " hum hum..."  
  
Na clinica.... Sayo [admirada] - " Então quer dizer que já não vamos para a Holanda?"  
  
Shougo [ ainda com a carta na mão ] - " Sim depois de isto tudo que te estive a explicar é provável que não voltaremos tão cedo.... Mas TU e o Souzo irão comigo isso está claro..."  
  
Sayo -" Certo quero estar o mais perto possível de ti... só espero que corra tudo bem ...."  
  
Shougo -" Não te preocupes Tudo vai correr bem..."  
  
Souzo -" Sim ao menos agora está bem senhora Magdália e perto de nós..."  
  
Shougo -" Isso é verdade Sayo e contigo do meu lado tudo será mais fácil saberei que está bem e isso é o mais importante...."  
  
Sayo - " Gosto muito de ti irmão... "  
  
Shougo - " Eu também Sayo muito..."  
  
Na entrada da clinica....  
  
Megumi - " Bom seu galinho já cheguei portanto agora podes ir por ai a preguiçar arduamente enquanto as pessoas trabalham...."  
  
Sanozuke - " Raposinha linda eu vou-te provar que sou muito mais trabalhador que tu....."  
  
Megumi - " AI sim? E ponderais-me explicar como?"  
  
Sanozuke - " Estas a olha para o voluntário mais eficiente que já alguma vez viste.... aqui da clinica.... mas está certa que é só hoje pois outros locais também precisam da minha eficiência..."  
  
Megumi - " Certo então vamos ver a sua eficiência"  
  
Sanozuke - " Então faça o favor de entrar que eu estou a segui -la e mão á obra"  
  
Megumi [ depois de se preparar] -" Pronto então vamos começar pela enfermaria feminina, agora vais até lá e pedes a enfermeira que lá está os diagnósticos de uma paciente que chegou de Shimabara ...."  
  
Sanozuke - " A caminho.."  
Eh Eh gostaram? ^~  
  
Já sabem  
  
Critica = Yeliel feliz = capítulos mais rápidos  
  
Muito obrigada a todos vcs pela sua criticas foi muito simpático da vossa parte e levarei elas muito em conta um beijão para vcs....  
  
. 


	6. Partida

Acreditar Por YelielSayo  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin Characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note , this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
Notas de autora ^^x: Falas das personagens - São indicadas pelas ""(Vou colocar a partir de agora o nome das personagens antes das sua falas^^ [] - são para expressar as emoções expressões da personagens Itálico - pensamentos das personagens e também os () De resto os possíveis flashbacks serão assinalados quando disso se tratar , e se houver alguma alteração o algo mais a acrescentar á estrutura do texto eu avisarei^^ Este será o meu primeiro fanfic^^ (so be gentil^^) , espero que vocês gostem e que façam as vossas criticas (reviews) que serão um grandes estímulo e as opiniões e sugestões serão muito bem vindas mesmo....Pra eu saber se de facto isto tem algum jeito ou se devo dedicar-me outra coisa^^ e claro também o que acham em relação á historia personagens o pares etc as vossas opiniões conto com elas Bem por fim o OCC eu vou deixar essa consideração pois ela é muito subjectiva, pois para uns podem o fanfic pode ser todo OCC ou ter cenas OCC ou então Não ser OCC(que significa personagens agir de encontro as suas características) pois para mim cada pessoa pode ver a personagem da sua maneira a pesar de estas obedecerem a determinadas características as pessoas podem interpreta-las á sua maneira sendo assim esta questão é subjectiva levando então a questão do OCC fique ao critério de cada um.^^  
  
Descrição: Aquilo que se acredita que aconteceu afinal não aconteceu, uma paz aparente pode dar lugar a uma confusão repentina, feridas do passado que não cicatrizaram, sentimentos confusos, amores camuflados pela razão... Amor, Acção... têm um pouco de Kenshin x Kaoru Misao x Aoshi mas basicamente um pouco mais de Sanozuke x Megumi x Sayo x Souzo....e surpresas  
  
Capítulo 6 - Partida  
  
" à caminho .."  
  
" Ei! Sano? Espera, afinal isso já foi tratado ... Merda ! isto está uma confusão do caralho!"  
  
Num ápice ,senta-se na cadeira com um ar frustrado, e cansado e um suspiro de fúria e de desassossego quando põe as duas mãos no rosto . Sanozuke vira-se para ela , com a mão na porta , depois de a observar por momentos, aproxima-se dela a ajoelha-se, junto dela e ela , vira-se para ele com os olhos vermelhos em lágrimas contidas, ele acracia -lhe o rosto, num acto de carinho para a consolar mas também como uma pergunta sem palavras que ela logo responde...  
  
" Ontem... apareceu aqui um homem muito ferido tinha sido esfaqueado, ele tinha cortes muito profundos era muito jovem , eu tentei operá lo fechar os cortes fiz tudo o que podia, empenhei -me ao máximo tentei lutar contra cada corte e ferida , mas fui vencida ... vencida pelos ferimentos e cortes... eu não fui suficiente ... ele morreu eu deixei - o morrer impotente , vi-o morrer e não pode fazer nada para o salvar os meus conhecimentos não foram suficientes ... que especie de médica sou ? ... que não consegui tratá - lo... mante -lo vivo..."  
  
Isto respondia á pergunta silenciosa de Sanozuke... explicava o motivo de ela estar assim... Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e acariciou -o ... encostaram a testa uma á do outro e fecharam os olhos; então Megumi colocou a sua cabeça no ombro dele e abraçou-o com força e ele retribui-lhe o abraço e fazendo- lhe carinhos nas costas murmurava...  
  
" já passou ... já passou... tu não tiveste culpa... não te sintas culpada..."  
  
E assim ficaram abraçados um no outro , num abraço carinhoso onde Megumi se entregava ao sentimento que se tinha enraizado no seu coração, ao amor que sentia por ele, que fazia daquele abraço um momento único em que se sentia depois de tanto tempo protegida, nos braços daquele que amava... e onde Sanozuke procurava sentir carinho , o carinho que ela ás vezes lhe dava e o fazia sentir quanto esta se preocupava com ele , o que o fazia sentir- se querido ... e isso deixava- o feliz... mas também naquele abraço ela procurou refugio para o seu coração dolorido, ferido e magoado pela morte ... morte do amor da sua vida, da morte da mulher que fez o seu coração selvagem, aventureiro e livre bater mais forte e conhecer pela primeira e única vez o significado da palavra amor.... Neste abraço disseram - se os medos e confessaram -se segredos de ambos e Sanozuke falou-lhe tudo sobre o significado e a importância do nome Sayo na sua vida alma e coração...  
  
- " eu também sofri com a morte muito que me tirou a minha família, e a razão de viver, mas quando vos encontrei senti que tinha uma família de novo e o meu coração acalmou e a dor tornou - se mais pequenina... E agora sano, que quero aquecer e acarinhar o teu coração e curá - lo com o calor e carinho do meu amor ..."  
  
Sanozuke acariciou os cabelos de Megumi e abraçando - a diz  
  
" Sim meg, eu quero isso, faça isso meg ; vamos tentar curar e acalmar nossos sofrimentos juntos..."  
  
" Sim , meu amor .."  
  
Um mês depois...  
  
O dia começava amanhecer, um pouco nublado, mas logo as nuvens iriam desaparecer e o sol iria brilhar ... Um mês havia passado entre treinos, inseguranças, surpresas agradáveis e tantos preparativos, e o dia da partida chegara e tudo estava a postos. Kenshin, olhava o céu pensativo , longe de toda a confusão de soldados, mantimentos, cavalos e carruagens... Kaoru, foi ao encontro dele, e surpreendeu-o abraçando-o por trás, Kenshin fechou os olhos e sorriu, virou-se e abraçou-a ela pôs o rosto no peito do Kenshin e ficaram os dois abraçadinhos vendo o horizonte... sentindo o calor um do outro e o amor que sentiam um pelo outro... Uma voz fez -se ouvir por trás deles  
  
" já está tudo pronto, vamos partir já de seguida"  
  
Kenshin acenou com a cabeça em consentimento, e ele e Kaoru viram a imagem do soldado se afastar - se seguindo ao encontro dos outros solados. Lá ao fundo ele e Kaoru , avistaram Megumi e Sanozuke abraçados em passo lento até a carruagem onde seguiriam Kaoru e Megumi, a relação deles tinha se consolidado durante o mês que havia passado. Kaoru olhou para o Kenshin e percebera que há muito este tinha afastado a sua atenção do que viam e lha dedicava toda a ela, Kenshin passou levemente a sua mão no rosto da Kaoru tirando -lhe alguns fios de cabelo do rosto e acariciando -lho , kaoru fechou os olhos e sorriu colocou e cobriu a mão dele com a sua, agora com um anel com uma pedra azul, anel esse que confirmava o futuro compromisso de amor eterno , ela olhos nos olhos dele  
  
Amo-te muito  
  
Eu também te amo muito Kaoru...  
  
E se beijaram um beijo lento e doce , depois seguiram abraçados até carreguem onde já estava Megumi e todos seguram sano e Kenshin que também estavam fardados, seguram cada um no seu cavalo em frente da carruagem seguida pelos soldados e carruagens de mantimentos e todos seguiram até a propriedade , nos corações de cada um estavam incerteza, a duvida e apreensão mas o que dominavam os seus corações eram a fé na justiça e o desejo de liberdade e paz.  
  
Entretanto na propriedade ...  
  
N a estância onde , iriam ficar, rodeada pelo barulho ao longe das casas onde os soldados se estavam a instalar, Tokio andava numa azafama entre as empregadas para deixar tudo pronto a tempo , Tokio era uma mulher madura, elegante, metódica, organizada, esperta e nada inofensiva só uma mulher assim poderia ser esposa de Saitou, os dois eram e tinham um casamento equilibrado e viam um discreto mas intenso amor...  
  
Tokio?  
  
sim estou aqui Saitou.... - diz enquanto dá indicações ás empregadas  
  
Então está tudo pronto?  
  
Sim tudo , só faltam umas coisitas...  
  
Óptimo! hoje á noite o Himura e o Sagara e o resto que vem com eles devem chegar ao anoitecer..  
  
É provável ...  
  
Vai ser muito interessante juntarmos Himura, Sagara , Amakusa , Shinomori.... Qual será a raposa mais esperta? Diz enquanto se senta no sofá com um sorriso irónico. Tokio encosta-se por trás ao marido , junta os lábios a sua orelha e sussurra...  
  
Tu...  
  
Nisto sai da sala e dá as ultimas indicações as empregadas....  
  
Seguem dois cavalos seguidos por uma carruagem e por vários soldados e carruagens com mantimentos. Sayo espreita para fora da carruagem, e vê o céu azul e o sol brilhante nos céu, sentia o vento no rosto; sentia -se como se tivesse renascido das cinzas da doença, renascido para a vida de novo, estava viva e nunca apreciaria a vida, e as pequenas coisas que ela nos oferece como agora... Era como se nascesse de novo mas agora com mais esperança, menos medo, depois de ter aprendido e vivido tanta coisa, de ter amadurecido como mulher... Por mais que tivesse tentado negar e que até depois tudo ainda tentasse, nunca o poderia fazer a si mesma, porque ela sabia que o amor fora aquilo que a fez renascer, foi a forças desse amor que venceu a doença... Amor...sentimento que conheceu e sentiu pela primeira e única vez quando conheceu Sanozuke e durante todo o que passaram crescera, ela sentiu toda a intensidade e força daquele sentimento... o amor... que mudou tudo e que lhe fez sentir emoções que nunca pensou sentir mesmo que tentasse fingir para si mesma , que tentasse negar para si mesma o que sentia, não pôde e não pode porque o amor que sente é muito forte... o amor que sempre sentiu tomou conta do seu ser , o seu pensamento é inundado constantemente por recordações, pela imagem, pelo jeito, pelo cheiro o Sanozuke , olhando para o céu, sentindo o vento, a vontade de vê-lo novamente quase sufoca o seu coração... A medida que a carruagem traçava o caminho o seu coração batia mais forte... sentia uma estranha proximidade com o Sanozuke com o seu amor , e secretamente pediu a Deus que aquilo que sentia fosse verdade e que voltasse a ve - lo que o destino unisse os seus caminhos fechando os olhos e sorrindo....  
  
"Sanozuke"  
  
Não muito longe dali...  
  
Sanozuke pára o seu cavalo e olha para trás parece -lhe ter ouvisto a Sayo a chamar por ele... Olhou para todos os lados e depois caiu em si o peso cruel da realidade...Sayo estava morta... Sano olha para o céu e pensa nela sempre olha para o céu sente-se mais perto dela pois o céu seria sem duvida, o lugar onde um anjo como ela pertenceria... ás vezes a única resposta que encontrava para a morte de Sayo era a de que ela era perfeita de mais para um mundo como este...  
  
Gostaram? Um pouco xato ^^" Mais o próximo vai te show se preparem todo mundo junto.... eh eh^^ todo mesmo ^^ ás reacções do encontro entre todos 


	7. O quarto Guerreiro

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin Characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note , this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
Descrição: Aquilo que se acredita que aconteceu afinal não aconteceu, uma paz aparente pode dar lugar a uma confusão repentina, feridas do passado que não cicatrizaram, sentimentos confusos, amores camuflados pela razão... Amor, Acção... têm um pouco de Kenshin x Kaoru Misao x Aoshi mas basicamente um pouco mais de Sanozuke x Megumi x Sayo x Souzo....e surpresas  
  
Queria agradecer a Joyce , a legalzinha, a Megumi Sagara pelas fofas reviews ^^  
  
E em muito especial a Tomoy Granger e essencialíssimo á Madam Spooky, á Akari - Chan ao fofo do Shoran e á fofíssima Sayo - Chan Melissa^^ pelo interesse ^^ pelas simpáticas reviews  
  
ACREDITAR  
  
CAPITULO 7 - O QUARTO GUERREIRO  
  
Anoiteceu...  
  
Kenshin, Sanozuke, Kaoru, Megumi e os restantes soldados que os acompanhavam encontravam-se finalmente dentro da vasta propriedade que os esperava em frente a casa principal. Kaoru e Megumi descem da carruagem em que viajavam com a ajuda de Kenshin e Sanozuke, sendo logo recebidos educadamente por Tokio enquanto o seu marido dava indicações aos soldados para que estes se dirigirem á estancia respectiva. Assim que estes seguiram o seu caminho os quatro amigos entraram na grande casa seguidos por Tokio e Saitou. Assim que entram são convidados a sentarem-se e enquanto Tokio distribui as bagagens pelos quartos com o auxilio dos empregados , após alguns minutos estes encontravam confortavelmente instalados numa grande sala em que a decoração era uma mistura entre o ocidental e oriental, assim como a casa de estrutura e moveis de estilo ocidental esta tinha alguns objectos e a forma de decoração oriental, a sala onde estavam instalados tinha além de outras particularidades três sofá um no centro e dois dos lados onde estavam sentados no lado direito , as suas atenções estavam agora voltadas para o pequeno lanche oferecido pela Tokio.  
  
Sanozuke - Vá já cá estamos, desenbocha lá, de uma vez que esta historia,  
cá pra mim até agora ela está muito mal contada.....  
  
Kenshin - Calma Sano não sejas impaciente, mas o facto é que esta  
historia para mim também está um pouco estranha, sabemos que existe  
alguém que pretende tomar conta do país e que viemos para aqui a pedido  
do governo para preparar uma defesa...  
  
Sanozuke - Pois mas o facto de estarmos em Isa Saki deixa muito a  
desejar um ponto do país tão isolado no litoral do Japão.... de facto não  
acho que seja um grande ponto de estratégia....  
  
Kenshin- De facto.... e ainda não fomos esclarecidos sobre a situação  
concreta que estamos a enfrentar....  
  
Saitou - Himura... o Sanozuke ainda se compreende que esteja a fazer  
perguntas idiotas.... agora tu surpreendente muito....  
  
Sanozuke - A mim surpreende- me ainda estares vivo.... mas já agora  
Kenshin ele no outro dia não tinha dito que até já tinham em seu poder  
um cidade....  
  
Kenshin - É verdade por isso Saitou para fazermos um bom trabalho temos de estar a par de tudo.....  
  
Saitou - Como eu já vos disse são cinco homens faltam dois , quando estes chegarem ,saberam de tudo o que necessitam.  
  
Sanozuke e Kenshin entre olham-se vendo os olhar irónico de Saitou e tendo a certeza que ele anda a tramar algo.... Sanozuke olha para a esposa de Saitou de uma forma sedutora olha-a nos olhos, a á forma ocidental pega-lhe na mão e continuando-a a olha-la com os seus grandes olhos castanhos confiantes e sensuais beija-lhe a mão e diz  
  
Sanozuke - Os meus Sentimento..... ele olha -o confusa e ele completa a frase com um sorriso malicioso - pelo marido que têm....  
  
Saitou observava a cena enervado e quando este estava ia para reagir ...um empregado entrou na sala e segredou-lhe algo ao ouvido, após isto a expressão de Saitou mudo completamente , esta fico irónica e muito satisfeita, olhou o Sanozuke com ironia no seu rosto via-se a expressão de prazer ao saber que este brevemente teria a sua vingança da gracinha dele com a sua mulher.... Sanozuke divertido esperava reacção de Saitou....Kenshin e os outros estavam um pouco constrangidos com a brincadeira de Sanozuke e olhavam-no com reprovação....  
  
Saitou ( levantando -se do sofá) - Acaba de chegar o quarto dos cinco homens, posso vos dizer que este é o mais , digamos esperado.... (Saitou dirige-se á porta, abre-a fazendo um gesto com a mão) - Entre...  
  
E... Os olhos de Kenshin e Kaoru abriram -se em assombro a chávena que esta segurava escorregou-lhe das mãos, e ela cai desmaiada no sofá, Kenshin segura-a nos braços e tenta reanima-la afilio. Sanozuke levanta-se bruscamente do sofá, fica paralisado perante a imagem que vê sente-se preso noutra dimensão, numa teia feita de realidade desejo sonho e alucinação da qual não pode desprende-se o consegue pensa que está preso, ele vê a Sayo á sua frente não consegue ver mais nada apenas ela que o olha surpreendia, talvez receosa ela olha-o , é verdade que quando ela morreu e frequentemente ele ainda tinha visões dela mas estas aconteciam nos sonhos ele nunca tinha tido uma alucinação tão forte como esta e ela ele via-a perfeitamente, apesar de saber que só podia estar louco pois ela estava morta não podia estar ali á sua frente, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia tão real , mas o pior inimigo que enfrentava era o desejo que não fosse uma alucinação que fosse ela ela á sua frente, ele queria chegar mais perto e tocar-lhe perceber que não era uma alucinação que estava viva mas tinha medo que desaparece-se... por isso olho-a para que pudesse deter cada detalhe do seu rosto na sua memória, cada pormenor do seu corpo o seu olhar doce a sua boca tudo.... O coração de Sayo batia mais forte batia tanto tanto tanto que ela tinha medo que todos ouvissem , não podia acreditar que o Sanozuke estava ali á sua frente alia e que a olhava num misto de alegria desejo mas o que a assustava era que todos até ela a olhavam com medo como se fosse um fantasma uma alucinação pois ela sabia que a julgavam morta mas o que lhe doía mais e ao mesmo tempo a fazia feliz era a forma como Sanozuke a olhava querendo reter na sua mente cada promenor dela.... teve vontade de chegar mais perto dele mas não conseguia mover-se estva presa no seu olhar.... Kaoru voltava a si para felicidade de Kenshin e olhou prar o Shougo e para Kenshin como se pergunta-se está a ve-lo o Shougo Amakusa e a irmã....  
  
Kenshin - Calma Kaoru estou tão espantado como tu não estás a ter uma alucinação eles estam mesmo aqui .....  
  
Kaoru volta sentar-se com a ajuda de Kenshin, ela volta a sentar-se junto dela e da-lha a mão numa tentativa de acalma-la  
  
Kaoru - Mas com é que pode ser....  
  
Kenshin olha á sua volta e vê uma megumi baralhada o Sanozuke compeltamente trarstornado, e mentalemte castiga pois lembra-se que viu o Shougo e que penso logo que o teria chamado, ele quis dizer-lhe sabia que iria mexer com sanozuke ve -lo mas nunca penso que sayo estaria viva nunca agora sim percebeu o sorriso divertido de saitou que olhava para a cena como se este fosse o estáculo masi esperado....  
  
Saitou - Sejam bem - vindos Amakusa sentem-se por favor , voces já devem conhecer o Himura o Sagara etc...  
  
Nisto Shougo e sua imã fazem uma vénia que é correspondida pelos outros menos Sanozuke que foi acordado pela mão de Megumi entrelaçada na sua olhou pra ela e depois para Sayo e percebeu que afinal por mais incrível que fosso era real Shougo , Sayo e Souzo estavam ali....fazendo-lhe a normal vénia com Megumi, Shougo e Sayo sentaram-se no sofá á frente deles e Souzo de pé atrás da Sayo...  
  
Kenshin - Ah.Será que podíamos saber o que aconteceu?  
  
Shougo - Os Amakusa regressaram....  
  
****************************  
  
Um grupo de soldados seguia atrás de duas pessoas a cavalo....  
  
Misao - Acho que ainda vamos conseguir chegar esta noite Aoshi - Sama.....  
  
Aoshi - ...  
  
Misao - É bom não é?  
  
Aoshi - ....  
  
Misao ( Sussurrando para si mesma) - Ah....Desisto.....  
  
Aoshi olha-a rapidamente com um brilho nos olhos  
  
Eh Eh ^^  
  
Que será que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo? Que se vai passar entre Sayo e Sano? E Megumi? Mas o que será afinal a tal organização com que eles vão lutar? Eh eh e Aoshi? O que se passara na sua cabeça? 


End file.
